A Little Adventure
by ItachiIsReallyByakuya
Summary: Ichigo and Renji go to a club, to dance, and run into a few interesting people.Rated M for Intercourse.  Characters are a bit OOC


Niji- Okay, I've been meaning to finish this for months. I would appreciate any cretics you have considering this is my first lemon.

Diclaimer-I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.

* * *

Renji looked up from his paper work and glances across the squad six main offices. There sat Byakuya at his desk. Seeing him he got flash backs of the night before. _Renji's hands clawed there way down Byakuya's back leaving dark cuts. He moaned as his taichou moved in and out of him, feeling pleasure over the pain._

Renji shook his head as he tried to focus on his paperwork. But his mind did nothing but wander back to the previous night. Ichigo had convinced him to go to a club with him. How the 17 year old managed to get into a club he had no idea, but he graciously accepted the boys invite.

The two met at Ichigo's house at 7:30. Both boy's wore black skinny jeans. Ichigo had on a white T-shirt that hugged his figure, some band name scribbled across the front..

"Isn't that a little revealing,?" Ichigo stated as he looked the tall red head up and down.

"It was the only one that I had. It was this or a bright pink shirt that had flowers all over it." Renji looked down at himself before looking up at Ichigo. He was wearing a dark purple zip sweater that he had left half unzipped. His red hair hanging out from under the hood. "Plus it's not like I'm a girl, so there is nothing there to reveal. Now lets go. I have to get back before morning, I have squad duties." Renji started walking down the road.

"I thought you were spending the night?" Ichigo ran to catch up to the sixth squad vice captain.

"Why, is little Ichigo gonna miss me?" Renji smirked.

"No. I just thought you were spending the night at my place." Ichigo crossed his arms and began to pout.

"If I spend the night, the following will happen. One; I'll be there all day tomorrow and you know it , two; I'll be sore as hell and I am not really in the mood to hurt for a week."

"Well it's not my fault your such a wimp."

The rest of the walk to the club the two walked in silence. Renji thought about what had happened that fateful night. Ichigo. They had gotten smashed beyond belief and had ended up at Ichigo's, clothes flying , moans echoing and much additional fun. The two hadn't done anything of the sort since that night. Renji had told Ichigo that unless he was drunk it wasn't going to happen again. Apparently Ichigo didn't get the point, cause he continuously spent weekend after weekend trying to get him drunk. He dealt with it though. He liked getting out of soul society, having fun, drinking and most of all dancing. Renji loved to dance. When Renji went out with Ichigo it was always at a club or somewhere they could go dancing.

The pair had arrived at the club and jumped in the line to go in.

"Why do you always have to pick the club that has the longest line?" Renji complained as he craned his neck to see the front of the line.

"Well it's not my fault there is a long line. It's the clubs opening night."

"Then I guess we will just have to wait."

After much bickering, swearing and plenty of threats to people they didn't know. the dynamic duo were finally inside the club. Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him to the dance floor where they started to dance. Song after song after song played as the two continued to dance. Moving fast with the beat. Pressed up against each other. Close. Slow or fast didn't matter. They matched the beat with there bodies. After about an hour of constant bumping and grinding the two moved to the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks," Ichigo called to the bartender.

"Nothing for me." Renji pulled up beside the substitute shinigami.

"Going easy on the drinking tonight?" Ichigo smirked coyly at his friend.

"Like I said before Ichigo, I'm not having a repeat of what happened last time. Lets get back on the dance floor."

"We just sat down. No way in hell am I going back out there already. I'm pooped."

"Oh come on. We've barley been here an hour. There is no way that your exhausted already." Renji was now pleading with Ichigo.

"Okay, okay, fine." Ichigo chugged back the rest of his scotch and grabbed Renji's awaiting hand. Renji pulled the shorter shinigami into him and began to dance. That was when he first caught his glance of him.

* * *

Byakuya couldn't believe he was here. He grabbed his drink and followed his friend to a table.

When Ukitake had asked him to come to the human world, Byakuya had presumed it was to help with a mission. But boy, was he ever wrong. When they arrived they were in Urahara's underground practice arena . This was something that had confused Byakuya. Why in the hell would they need to stop at Urahara's shop?

"I have your gigai's ready," Urahara said, rolling two bodies up to the pair.

"If this is a mission, why do we need gigai's? Especially from him?" Byakuya glared at Mr. Hat-and-clogs-man.

"When did I ever say this was a mission?"" Ukitake asked his friend. He was halfway into the gigai when he turned to look at his friend and promptly fell laughing on the floor. Byakuya had his arms crossed, his shoulders pushed to his cheeks, a scowl reaching across his face while all glaring at Ukitake.

"Why the," Byakuya stopped himself before he swore. He wasn't just about to stoop that low simply because Ukitake had lied to him. That wasn't about to happen. "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to go dancing and I didn't want to go alone." Ukitake was now fully in his gigai. When Byakuya saw it he had to gawk. He wasn't used to seeing his friend in dark jeans and a T-shirt with most of his hair pulled back.

"So, why did you ask me? Why didn't you ask your boyfriend? Not to mention aren't you too sick to be dancing?"

"I asked you cause you are my friend, Shunsui hates dancing and I have been in really good health lately."

Byakuya sighed. He knew he couldn't let his friend down so he began climbing into his gigai. And then he looked down at himself. He, just like Ukitake, was wearing dark wash jeans but he was wearing a white muscle shirt and his hair was down long and straight. "Okay, what is this? Why do I look like I just came from the beach? Or the gym?"

"I thought that's what would suit you best," Urahara finally spoke up. The shop keeper was leaning on a near by rock to keep from falling over laughing.

"Urahara, if you would like to live, give me another shirt. NOW." Byakuya put on his best noble face, even though it wasn't very effective. Urahara reached behind him and threw a red bundle at Byakuya.

"I thought you wouldn't like my choice." Urahara had give the sith squad captain a red button up shirt with black pinstripes.

"Okay, lets get this over and done with so we can get back early." Byakuya started walking toward the exit.

They arrived at the club and had to wait in line about half an hour to get in. Byakuya made a B-line straight to the bar as soon as they were in and ordered a coke and rum. Ukitake ordered sprite. The two walked over to a table and sat down.

* * *

"What's wrong Renji?" Ichigo was worried about his friend. He had stopped dancing a few minutes and was sitting there gawking at something.

"My Taicho….is here?" Renji tilted his head to the side. He couldn't believe his sight. What was his captain, of all people, doing here? Ichigo grabbed Renji by the waist and pulled him close.

"Forget about him for now. Just dance."

"Yah, your right." Renji turned around and began dancing again. Swaying his hips to the music.

* * *

Byakuya scanned the dance floor while sipping at his rum and coke. As he was looking he saw the substitute soul reaper, how the 17 year old got into the bar he had no idea but that wasn't what intrigued him. What Byakuya wanted to know was who was the guy in the purple hoodie that Ichigo was dancing with. The man had his hood up.

"Come on Byakuya. It's time to dance." Ukitake grabbed Byakuya's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Ukitake pulled Byakuya close and started moving to the fast beat of the music. Byakuya didn't mind it. He actually quite enjoyed it. He just preferred not to dance in front of other people. There hips moved together in sync, bumping and grinding. As they danced, Byakuya's elbow went into someone's ribs.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya apologize profusely and then looked up to see who he had bumped into. And there stood his Fuka-Taicho, Abarai. "Abarai, what are you doing here?"

Renji looked at his captain in awe. "Taichou, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first Abarai. Why are you here?"

"He came dancing with me Byakuya." Ichigo stepped forward, "And why are you here?"

"He's dancing with me." Ukitake was now talking to Ichigo.

"Oh really? I thought you normally came dancing with Shuunsui?"

"I do, but he wouldn't come this week. So I invited Byakuya so I wouldn't have to dance alone."

"Hmm. Then you must be feeling better. Last time I saw you, you were coughing up blood." Ichigo placed his hand on Ukitake's forehead, checking his temperature. Ukitake swatted the Substitute shinigami's hand away and laughed. While Renji and Byakuya stood there staring at each other in awe. Both were wondering why Ukitake and Ichigo were so buddy, buddy.

"I thought you had said that Renji refused to come dancing with you?"

"Oh no no, hell no. You couldn't keep Renji from dancing even if he had cement shoes. Now drinking, that I will never get him to do again."

"Which he very well shouldn't. He has squad duties to attend to in the morning and I don't need to deal with him having a hangover."

"Me? You're the one who has alcohol on his breathe. Who says I want to have to deal with a hung over captain at work tomorrow?"

"Well you know what? I'm going back to dancing. Come on Ukita- Where did he go." Byakuya looked frantically around for his best friend. The poor captain couldn't find him.

"I can't see them, can you Abarai."

"Nope, not at all. Shit, Ichigo is gone too." Renji looked around wildly trying to find his friend. If the stupid brat had run off to make out in some corner with a stranger, Renji swore he was going to kick the shit out of him. "Do you know where he went, Kuchiki?"

"I don't know. Why would I know?"

"I don't know. Maybe I thought you would know where your date was, hmm?" Renji turned back toward Byakuya, his hips cocked to the side, hands resting upon them.

"Your one to talk Abarai. What other reason would you have for coming with that stupid human Kurosaki other than to get into his pants." Byakuya mimicked Renji's movement and glared back at him. "And for your information he is not my date. He wanted to come dancing and his _boyfriend_ wouldn't go. So he asked me."

"And you get mad at me for assuming things. Trust me Bya-chan I've been in that boys pants and I won't go back. I like dancing,. Hell, I love dancing, and no way in hell am I going alone. There's no way I'm going to get stuck dancing with a feeble old man such as yourself."

"Okay, first of all, no one calls me Bya-chan. Secondly. I'm only a couple of years older than you and finally I can dance perfectly fine thank you.."

"Ha now I find that laughable." Renji through his head back in mock laughter.

"Fine. I will prove it to you." Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand and pulled them deep into the throng of dancers. Byakuya started dancing like he had before. In perfect time with the beat. After a few seconds of gawking Renji joined his taicho in moving to the music. He had to admit to himself, no matter how hard it was, that Byakuya could dance, he could really dance.

* * *

"Well it looks like those two are having quite the time." The white haired soul reaper sat sipping his glass of water. He had had four sprites since him and Ichigo had sat down and they had started to make him burp, so he had switched to water.

"I know eh? Seems like the two of us are not needed." Ichigo was nursing a glass of vodka.

"Well, I wouldn't say that's a bad thing. I mean, I am a man who's chroinically sick. And no matter how much fun it is to go dancing with Byakuya I just can't keep up with him."

"I know how you feel. Renji would dance for hours on end if he could and he gets mad at me every time I ask to walk off the dance floor. The only reason I come is cause he's my friend and I know he loves the dancing."

"I thought you two were more than friends?"

"Nah. I mean we had sex once, but Renji's just not into me and I respect that. Plus I've usually got my hands full with Uryuu."

"You and Uryuu are dating ?" Ukitake was interested now. He had always thought that the quincy despised the substitute shinigami.

"Yah, and he is pretty high maintenance. Always freaking demanding things from me. That's the reason I go dancing so often with Renji. I mean I care for Uryuu a lot but, fuck that man can complain."

"I'll drink to that," Ukitake raised his glass.

"Does that phrase work if your not drinking alcohol?" Ichigo clinked his glass against the older mans.

"Actually I'm not sure." Glancing around the room Ukitake noticed Byakuya and Renji approaching the bar. Both men covered in sweat. "Well it looks like there doing alright by themselves."

* * *

"Rum and coke, please," Byakuya took a seat at the bar.

"A coke, thanks," Renji sat beside him.

"What, don't like alcohol?" The older man flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"No I do. I just get drunk really easily and I'm not really in the mood to get drunk." Renji started to sip the coke that was place in front of him.

"Wimp." Byakuya gulped a large amount of his highball.

"Pfft," Renji turned and began to walk away, "I'm going to the bathroom be back in a minute."

"Can I get two shots of rum." Once the shots were placed in front of him Byakuya proceeded to dump them into Renji's tall glass of coke. He then pushed the shot glasses down the bar, to hide the evidence. Renji santured back over to his captains side and sat back down, grabbed his glass and took a large sip of his coke.

"There is rum in here isn't there." Renji placed the glass back down as he swallowed.

"How did you know?" Byakuya was sure the red head wouldn't be able to tell.

"Lucky guess. Ichigo does the same thing, although probably for different reasons."

"What I would expect from him. Wait, how does the 17 year old drink."

"No idea." Renji took another sip from his coke.

"So your going to keep drinking it even if there is alchol?" Confusion surged across Byakuya's face.

"I'm gonna play along with your game."

"Oh really?"

"Only if you play along with mine. Bartender," He raised two fingers to signal the woman standing behind the bar. "Can we get a bottle of your finest Vodka."

"A full bottle?" The woman had a high nasally voice that was going to give Byakuya a headache. "That's gonna be about a 100 bucks"

"Yah, a full bottle, and two shot glasses. And you can give the bill to," Renji glanced around the bar hoping he would see him, "that guy over there, with the orange hair and white t-shirt." She handed him the vodka bottle and two shot glasses. Grabbing the bottle and glasses Renji lead Byakuya to an empty booth in the corner.

"Okay. I am completely lost now. What are we doing?"

"Were going to play a little game of I never."

"Which is…?" Byakuya made a wide sweep of his arm.

Vodka poured into the shot glasses. "We each take a glass, and we take turns saying phrases that start with I never, for example, I've never been through a senkaimon. If either of us has that person must take a shot."

"Okay, I think I get it."

"Then I will start. I've never been a captain."

"That's fair, you know I've done that so I have to drink. Aren't you supposed to ask random questions."

"Nope. Thems the rules. Now drink up." Byakuya chugged back the shot of vodka before speaking.

"Fine. I've never been a vice captain." Smirk spread wide.

"Quick learner." The vodka burnt deep in his throat. "I've never been dancing with Ukitake."

"I've never been dancing with Ichigo." Byakuya swigged his shot, then spoke.

"Okay, repeating what I have to say with different nouns is not fair."

"Well why is that?"

"Because it makes the game repeatedly and increasingly boring."

"Fine, I've never talked to Urahara."

"Good one." Renji's throat was turning raw from the burn of the vodka, and he was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol.

-15 Minutes Later-

"I've never _slept_ with Ichigo."

"Okay I'll give to give to that one." Renji was slurring slightly the Vodka winning over his senses. "I've never slept with a woman."

"Okay." The newly filled glass in Byakuya's hand stayed level.

"Seriously? You were married to Hisana!"

"She was pretty much sick since the beginning of our marriage. Not to mention I loved her, but never in a very romantically sexual way. More of in a, well I don't know how to describe it."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Your turn."

"I've never has a threesome." Byakuya himself slugged back a shot as he finished talking.

"Wait. You've had a threesome. Straight edged head of the Kuchiki family?" Renji took his own shot quickly.

"Ukitake and Shuunsui asked me. And since there two of my best friends I agreed. You tell any one and I kill you. And I saw you drink, who have you had a three some with?"

"Shuuhei and Kira. Now it's my turn. Let me think." Renji tapped his fingers on the counter. "Ah, got it. I never have kissed a man."

"How did we go to I never questions about sex to asking if I've ever kissed someone of the same gender." A pale pink spread across Byakuya's cheek. At this point both men seemed to be almost completely drunk. Slurring the occasional word.

"What. Are you saying you've had sex with men but never kissed them?"

"I haven't. Is that so weird?"

"A little bit. But we can fix that." Before he knew what happened Renji had grabbed the front of Byakuya's shirt and smashed their lips together. Using his tongue, Renji forced Byakuya's mouth open and the fight for dominance began. Byakuya's right hand found its way to the edge of Renji's hood and pushed it down. Fingers now intwined in his red hair, he pushed Renji in closer, deepening the kiss further. His left hand finding the boys waist pulling him the last few inches across the red velvet seat so the young boy was almost sitting in his lap. Renji himself was memorizing his Taichou's mouth. Every nook and cranny as his left hand ran through black, silk hair and his right still held the boy's shirt.

Gasping for air minutes later the two separated. They stayed in there positions and stared at each other.

"I liked that." Byakuya still hadn't quite caught his breath.

"Well then shall we move somewhere else for more?"

"Mmm, definatly." He stood and grabbed Renji's hand dragging him through the crowd.

* * *

"Oh shit." Ichigo looked at his watch.

"What?" Ukitake sipped away at what was probably his eighth sprite.

"We forgot about Byakuya and Renji"

"Oh snap. Your right. I wonder where they are."

"Speak of the devil." Byakuya and Renji where passing by the table, when Ichigo's hand darted out and grabbed Renji's wrist. "And where are you to going.

"I'm taking Renji on a little adventure." Byakuya's voice smooth and monotone as normal.

"You got him drunk?" Ukitake was now curious.

"Oh yah. Were going to this place that Renji knows."

"You must mean the purple lotus." The substitute shinigami himself had gained a bit of a slur as well. "That's where me and Renji di-,"He was interrupted by a rough smack to the head from Renji.

"Haha, well where going to be heading now. Bye." Byakuya pulled off his vice-captain by the hand and the two left.

Byakuya pushed open the door as Renji attacked his neck. Kissing, biting and licking his way around. Once they where inside the room Renji was shoved to the bed and Byakuya kicked the door shot before sauntering over to the boy on the bed where they went straight to kissing.

Tongues fighting, hands flowing both of them were experiencing a huge amount of pleasure. Buttons flew off Byakuya's shirt as Renji ripped it apart, revealing a pale white muscular chest. His mouth moved to wrap around his captain's nipple and began sucking. He took the other one and began rolling it between two fingers. Moans flowed out of Byakuya's mouth. He reached down and unzipped the purple hoodie revealing dark black tattoo's

"I never relized how gorgeous your tattoo's are." Byakuya;s head leaned back moans periodically interrupting his sentence."

"Why thank you." He pulled back from the now purple and bruised nipples. He began leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses down rock hard abs.

Once at the edge of the dark wash jeans, Renji once again furiously kissed Byakuya, as the man pulled his sweater off. Both explored the other, memorizing every muscle, every inch of skin, tangling fingers in red and black hair, crotches rubbing against each others. This lasted until they could no longer take it. Renji's hand wandered to b Byakuya's waiste and proceeded to undo the button and zipper of his pants, then pushed him onto the bed.

"I never would have guessed it was this big." He pulled the underwear over his hard cock and gave it a flick. Byakuya bit his lip to keep from moaning before giving Renji a playful smack upside the head. The boy chuckled before taking his taichou's cock in his hand and flicking his tongue across the tip. A moan escaped Byakuya's lips and he clenched the dirty motel sheets. Renji now had his entire mouth surrounding his shaft and was inching ever so slowly forward.

"Speed up," Byakuya reached forward with one of his hands and grabbed the back of Renji's hair. Following commands from Byakuya was second nature and Renji picked up pace, running his mouth along his captains member. Sucking the older man off while simultaneously cupping his balls. He lifted his eyes and looked at the man who for years he had dreamt of being this close to. The man had began sucking his fingers. Knowing what that meant Renji pulled away and sat back, awaiting further instruction.

"Come here," Renji walked over and sat on Byakuya's lap. Gasping as the first finger entered him, moaning by the time the second one had. It was long before Byakuya began twisting his fingers and opening them.

"Hurry up." He gasped.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" The grin on Byakuya's face was positively wicked.

"Fuck me!" Renji pulled away and fell back on the bed, legs spread wide.

"What a vulgur boy." With no warning his Taichou had entered him. Reflexively Renji's arms wrapped around Byakuya's waist. He pushed in slowly, then paused to let Renji get used to it. After a quick nod from the red head, he began a steady pace.

Renji's hands clawed there way down Byakuya's back leaving dark cuts. He moaned as his taichou moved in and out of him, feeling pleasure over the pain as the two began to work in sync. This was one time Renji knew he was glad for his ability to keep to a rhythm. Byakuya leaned down and began kissing Renji deeply. There speed only increasing.

"I can't take it anymore." Byakuya gasped into Renji's bruised lips.

"I think I'm going to…." Byakuya pulled out in time, blowing his load onto the younger boys cheast. Renji gave a loud long moan and collapsed on the bed.

"Be right back," he disappeared into the bathroom before coming back with a towel. He then proceeded to wipe down Renji and threw the towel on the floor. Both fell asleep, Byakuya holding Renji in his arms.

When Renji awoke in the morning Byakuya had already left. He quickly cleaned up, opened a senkaimon and headed to work.

As he looked on at his taichou, the man himself got up from his desk and passed Abarai's leaving a small folded piece of white paper on the corner.

The page said; "Meet me tonight. We'll go on another adventure."

-Back at the bar-

"Your bill sir." A tall black woman bushy, curly hair approached Ichigo and Ukitake. He opened the bill to see a hundred dollar bottle of vodka.

"We didn't have any vodka."

"Well I know that. The cute red head in the purple sweater, said you would cover his bill."

"RENJI!"


End file.
